


La macarena

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 vicios, Bad Friend Trio, Gen, LJ, Multi, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: Antonio puede ser un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando se lo propone siendo insistente hasta rayar en el acoso. Y Lovino, explosivo como es, se ve obligado a cumplir su capricho tras dos semanas de ruegos...Francis y Gilbert también  se ven arrastrados por el español pero nadie sabe para qué fueron llamados...―¡Van a aprender La Macarena!...No se esperaban eso. Nada los hubiese preparado para tal ridículo.Tabla 30 vicios. PWP. Bad friend trio. Ligero Spamano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 30 vicios   
> Tabla: Universal|Reto: #19. Derecha o izquierda.  
> Notas de autor: Salvo un par de cositas en producción parada que tengo, no me queda mucho en reserva ,aun así, espero que les haya gustado este disparate y que al menos les sacara un par de risas xD yo me reí de lo lindo viendo el vide salvaje que me brincó en Youtube hace meses. Se llama: 】Dat Ass Spain Macarena ~ Prussia Romano France ♪ ♫ (Por si no consiguen el vide pese al enlace). Alternancia entre nombres humanos y de países. PWP. Bad friend trio. Ligero Spamano  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIIRjTLCPB8.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekazu.

No.

Definitivamente eso no valía la pena ni tenía sentido pero algo era bien sabido por los conocidos de Antonio y adyacentes que el ibérico podía ser muy, _muy_ insistente si quería conseguir algo; y paciente, además, para convertir en rutina una serie de acosos instigadores para lograr convencer a las personas.

Tras dos semanas de intensa terquedad y justo antes de colmar sus nervios y darle una orden de restricción, Lovino accedió ver _lo que sea que tenía pensado mostrarle_ Antonio.

El calor del verano no menguaba su violencia explosiva, aunque si afectaba su estilo al momento de escoger qué vestir que no sea menos vistoso que Armani y que no le provocara un golpe de calor, por lo que se decantó por una camisa vino tinto sencilla y un  bermuda color caqui.

Su sorpresa no fue precisamente grata cuando, y justo después de comer en su pizzería preferida número veinticinco (en Salerno, que las de Calabbria ya se las conoce todas), Antonio lo abordó, arrastrándolo consigo entre gritos, golpes y quejas de vuelta a los jardines de su casa.

―¡Te voy a dejar tarado de tantos golpes que te voy a dar sino  te explicas de una puta vez!

Romano le dio un manotazo para que soltara, plantándose de mala gana frente al otro quien no le dio mayor  importancia al asunto y salió del jardín trasero unos instantes, abriendo la puerta delantera que daba hacia el patio interno.

―¿Adónde vas ahora? ― levantó la ceja, indignado por haber sido saturado con tanta insistencia para que el susodicho se fuera a otros sitio sin decir nada. A los pocos segundos escuchó murmullos y quejas y la voz cantarina de España mientras le hablaba por el pasillo:

―Solo fui a traer a Fran y a Gil, Lovi, que ellos también participan.

Lovino sintió una piedra de disgusto en el estómago: genial, el viejo pervertido y el macho patatas segundo estaban involucrados también. Eso no podía ser bueno.

―¿Dónde está la cerveza que me prometiste Toño? Necesito hidratarme ¡son ocho vasos al día, sabes!― entró dando tumbos por los empujones en su espalda, reparando en la presencia de la otra península.

―Y bueno Antonio, ¿qué hace el niño tomat-

Francis lo empujó, quitándolo del medio y se aproximó al italiano

―Oye Francis, más respeto hacia Ore-sama!

―¿Qué hace el pequeño Roma aquí, Antonio? ―preguntó curiosamente _feliz_ , ―no es que me moleste, oh, es más, quizás hasta pueda hacer que se una a mi territorio de una vez― sus ojos titilaron en repulsiva alegría, haciendo que Lovino soltara un chillido de asco _muy masculino_ y retrocediera dos pasos por reflejo.

Antonio sonrió nervioso con un tic en la ceja, dándole un codazo al galo para alejarlo del otro.

―Fran, no vinimos a eso, ¿recuerdas?

―¡Dame la maldita cerveza de una vez!

Ahora que se fijaba bien, los otros dos países no vestían los atuendos que normalmente usaban, sus uniformes militares, y  por ello encontró la franelilla y campera morada del alemán; y el pantalón de jean y la camisa de lino con cuello en V del francés extrañamente ligeras y minimalistas.

―…y Gil, deja de hurgar en la despensa del pasillo, ahí no hay cerveza.

―¿Entonces podemos empezar de una vez _lo qué_ vinimos a hacer, _mon cher?_  Que no tengo todo el día, cada segundo perdido es una flor ausente en mi jardín de conquistas y menos oportunidades para molestar a Inglaterra…

―¡No la encuentro, Toño! En la nevera solo hay tomates, quesos y salsas.― un frasco haciéndose añicos lo interrumpió ―Eh, _había._

―¡MIERDA, YA CÁLLENSE TODOS!

Aturdido por tanta bulla ajena, Lovi explotó en impaciencia, dispuesto a irse sin esperar mayores explicaciones ―Me largo, no vine aquí a ver al germano alcohólico y al francés pervertido haciendo vandalismo y estupideces

Antes de que Francis y Gilbert se unieran al coro de desidias, El Jefe habló claro y fuerte, alegre

―¡Van a aprender _La Macarena_!

Sonrió, viendo los rostros aturdidos de los demás _seguramente por la emoción_

― _¿La Macarena?_ ― repitieron a coro, desentendidos.

―Sólo imiten lo que yo haga, y presten mucha atención a los movimientos. Es muy importante

Un poco reacios, se miraron entre sí por unos instantes y convinieron en _sólo hacerlo_ para poder salir de eso rápido.

―Bien, empecemos por mantener las manos así― estiró los brazos  y los mantuvo en el aire con las manos abiertas, palmas hacia abajo.

―Tsk, es como un entrenamiento secreto― se quejó Gilbert, esperando aún su cerveza.

―Cállate Gil, ¡esto es emocionante! ― quizás podía ejercitar un poco su espectacular figura con ese ‘entrenamiento secreto’  y así sentir que no perdía su tiempo.

Romano se mantuvo callado, expectante a cualquier _tontería_ que dijera España.

―Ahora― continuó Antonio― giren sus manos, una primero y la otra después― movió las palmas rítmicamente, sacudiendo las caderas graciosamente ―¡Muevan las caderas también, pongan el cuerpo entero a trabajar! ― dijo mientras repetía nuevamente los pasos, tarareando a la vez.

―¿Vieron? ¿vieron? Lo sabía. Es un entrenamiento secreto, West me advirtió.

Ludwig también había sufrido indirectamente el acoso de Antonio durante esas dos semanas, y tras abrirle la puerta al susodicho la undécima vez que tocó el timbre el mismo día, le avisó que Gilbert estaba en casa de Roderich molestando a Elizabetha. España le dejó el mensaje con él _en español_ y Lud solo atinó a inferir que sería algún ejercicio o algo así.

―Bastardo-patatas,  si estás tan en contra de hacerlo ¿por qué no te largas simplemente? Maldición.

―Cállate.

―Antonio, no me importa bailar esta vergonzosa danza pero ¿no hay alguna canción para acompañarla? ― preguntó, ya aburrido de mover las manos sin sentido.

―Si la hay, buena observación Francis― cambió el peso de la pierna izquierda, estirando la derecha mientras movía ligeramente los pies. ―Crucen los brazos así, ―las extremidades cruzadas palmeaban levemente el hombro contrario ―empezaré a cantar y ustedes me siguen, _¿sí?_

Los tres hombres lo imitaron burdamente, moviendo inconsistentemente las manos de forma que parecía más un masaje en los hombros que un baile.

―No quiero cantar― se resistió Romano.

―Pf no me quejo, soy un profesional cantando.

― _Non,_ no me refería a eso…ah, no puedo hacer tanto a la vez.

―No es tan difícil―les animó el español― ¡Brazos arriba, vamos! _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

―¿QUÉ? ¡Eso es jodidamente imposible! ― refutó Gil, rehusándose a tartamudear lo que sea que haya dicho su amigo.

―Nop, no para mí, vamos. Romano ¡tú si sabes esto!

―¡Qué no!

―Manos en las caderas― repitió, empezando a cantar de nuevo _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

― _Banananalagya ha macarena_

― _Dale a mrfahkaojs aeglmaría macarena_

― _Bleuglebuhuehue macarena_

―¡Bien! _Que tu cuerpo es’pa darle alegría cosa buena_

Continuó

― _kesenyamiyana jasnghslyah buena_

― _Quetumuehpos domendegliacosa buena_

― _Quetycopasandarlableagu riesasa bena_

―¡Y volteamos y sacudimos los traseros! _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

― _…_

―¡Chicos, no se detengan!   
― _…_

No se escucharon disparates ininteligibles de fonemas ridiculizando el Español, pero un silencio pesado se posó sobre el festivo baile, dejando a España moviendo los glúteos él solo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

―¿Chicos?

Preguntó, extrañado al no recibir respuesta.

_OH MIO DIO mira ese culo…Dios, ¿Antonio siempre tuvo tan buenas nalgas? Son tan redondas y perfectas, firmes….grandes, como tomates ¡se marcan perfectamente en el pantaloncillo! Bien, esto va mal, estoy empezando a sentir calor en sitios donde no debería llegar el sol._

No tuvo la voluntad para despegar los ojos de esas dos perfectas esferas de carne como para fijarse si Gilbert o Francis también estaban abstraídos por ellas.

―¿…Chicos?

―¡N-no pasa nada, Toño! Sólo sigue explicando el baile _kesesese_

―Exacto, continúa _mon ami_ , somos todo oídos.

―…bastardo, ya cállate y habla de una vez

* * *

 

España les hizo bailar y cantar la canción completa unas tres veces, y cuando les entró el hambre, el ibérico les invitó a almorzar después de tanto tiempo sin compartir con los cuatro juntos.

Prussia terminó totalmente ebrio, hablándole a Gilbird incluso (que ni siquiera estaba presente), y Francis se escapó quién sabe a dónde después de recibir una larga llamada. Bajo el encargo de España, lo enviaron a las instalaciones del Eje donde su hermano cuidaría de él hasta que recobrara la sobriedad al menos, y así ambos europeos quedaron solos.

―¿Sabes Romano? hace mucho no me divertía tanto ¡extrañaba estar con ustedes! Entiendo que todos estamos ocupados con nuestras respectivos gobiernos…y sé que ninguno es muy adepto al baile, pero quería encontrar al menos una excusa parar verlos y compartir, especialmente contigo.

Confesó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras ordenaba el desastre que habían dejado en el comedor. Lovino lo escuchaba mientras él iba de un lado a otro de la estancia, diciendo esas cosas tan naturalmente que el italiano no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y avergonzado.

―…Por eso es que eres idiota, Si quieres quedar con alguien, es mejor que se lo digas directamente y no te andes con tanto acoso y rodeos. ―se recostó de la pared contraria al mueble de la sala, cruzando los brazos distraído mientras parecía murmurar para sí. ―…es decir…no necesitas  inventarte bailes eróticos extraños para que venga a visitarte, imbécil.

―¿Así qué _si_ te fijaste, eh? Jeje te desconozco Romano― rio dramáticamente, fingiendo ―¡Oh cruel destino de los que abandonan la inocencia! Quién diría que mi Romanito pensara cosas como esas

―¡Ya cállate, idiota! ― le lanzó lo más cercano en su perímetro (uno de sus zapatos) avergonzado por saberse descubierto, Antonio simplemente bufó, recibiendo el zapato en la frente y convirtiendo el quejido en media risa al ver el rostro rojo como tomate del otro.

―Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿verdad?

―Y tú nunca dejarás de ser idiota por eso.

Frunció el ceño, acercándose a él para ayudarle con unas pocas cosas que faltaban por limpiar. ―Déjame esto, que siento que envejezco viéndote trapear la misma cerámica del piso― lo hizo a un lado, empujándolo por el trasero ―, y la próxima vez que quieras presumir tu culo, al menos llama a alguna chica hermosa para animar la fiesta― le reclamó, dándole la espalda para que no notara su queja intrínseca _O llámame solo a mí, bastardo._

Imaginó que el íbero le diría algo sobre su falso farol, sabiendo que no es bueno para las labores domésticas, sin embargo le propuso algo diferente a lo esperado:

―Hey, Lovi ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche? Ya es tarde de todas formas…y sigues teniendo tu cuarto aquí, sabes.

Volteó, viéndole picar el ojo mientras prendía las lámparas del corredor.

―…sólo si incluye las tres comidas y una siesta por la tarde―respondió aparentando desinterés sin evitar que una sonrisa tímida le delatara.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ¡reviews siempre bien recibidos con amor y cariño!


End file.
